


Гарри Поттер и хорек

by TreggiDi



Series: Drinking Games [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Drinking Games, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Prostitution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Перед вами один из серии "дринкинг-гейм-фанфиков", написанных для того, чтобы надираться в веселой компании или в гордом одиночестве.Суть игры очень проста: берется алкоголь, фанфик и список штампов. Каждый штамп встречаем и празднуем хорошим глотком, а то и тостом.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drinking Games [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704358
Kudos: 16





	Гарри Поттер и хорек

**Author's Note:**

> Штампы для драрри-дринкинг-гейма (взяты у драрри-команды на фб)  
> Вы пьете, если:
> 
> Малфой разбирается в одежде.
> 
> Гарри и Драко магические партнеры. Кто-то из них вейла\демон\анимаг\нех\оборотень. Кто-то из них обладает необычными способностями. Омегаверс.
> 
> Люциус бил Драко тростью.
> 
> Все хотят попасть в постель к Малфою.
> 
> Драко второй по успеваемости в Хогвартсе.
> 
> Драко женился на Астории, просто чтобы обзавестись наследником.
> 
> Малфой сумел уложить Поттеру волосы.
> 
> Поттер взлохматил волосы Малфою.
> 
> Золотой Мальчик и Серебряный Принц.
> 
> Мальчик-который-бесит.
> 
> Гарри ссорится со всеми Уизли. Рон оказался гомофобом. Гермиона поняла и приняла гейскую сущность Гарри. Джинни, Панси или Блейз постоянно вмешиваются в судьбу Гарри и Драко. Другие бывшие любовники постоянно вмешиваются в судьбу Гарри и Драко. 
> 
> Малфой учит Поттера этикету.
> 
> Драко постоянно язвит. Гарри постоянно тупит. Они перенимают качества и черты друг друга. Драко критикует Гарри. Гарри спасает Драко от всего на свете. Они часто ссорятся.
> 
> Прикроватная тумбочка, где есть ВСЕ.
> 
> У старост Слизерина есть отдельные спальни.
> 
> Гарри работает Аврором\Драко работает целителем\Драко работает в Отделе Тайн\кто-то из них занимается проституцией.
> 
> Гарри изменяет Джинни. Джинни изменяет Гарри.
> 
> Хорек\Потти.
> 
> Гарри уговаривает Драко не принимать Метку. 
> 
> Кто-то из детей Поттера сдружился со Скорпиусом\кто-то из детей Поттера подрался со Скорпиусом\из-за отношений между детьми Гарри и Драко вынуждены проводить время вместе\у Гарри или Драко вновь появляются чувства. 
> 
> Малфой разбирается в зельях.
> 
> Драко возбуждается, когда Гарри говорит на змеином языке.
> 
> Каминг-аут через обмен галстуками. 
> 
> Гарри и Драко трахаются в выручай-комнате.

После развода с Джинни Гарри остался без гроша в кармане.

Он это заслужил; он был не слишком хорошим мужем. Из-за ПТСР каждую ночь ему снились кошмары, он едва справлялся со вспышками гнева, много пил и много работал. К тому же был бесплодным. Это не помешало им с Джинни завести двоих детей – Джинни сказала, что в магическом мире возможны любые чудеса, но Гарри не мог отделаться от подозрений. Особенно когда Джинни запретила ему назвать мальчиков, как он хотел (Седрик Северус Клювокрыл Альбус и Добби Годрик Сириус Безголовый-Ник), вместо этого выбрав скучные имена. Старшего сына назвали Дин, младшего – Томас.

Все десять лет безрадостного брака Джинни была идеальной женой; она играла с Гарри в квиддич по выходным и всегда завязывала ему шнурки, а теперь он носил ботинки на липучках. Бессонные ночи проводил в маленькой съемной комнатушке, таращась в потолок.

Однажды Гарри не выдержал и отправился на ночную прогулку по Лютному. Он надеялся нарваться на драку, и вскоре у него появился шанс. Кто-то кричал в темном переулке. Гарри слышал звуки борьбы. Он достал палочку, а походка его стала пружинистой.

\- Что происходит? – властно спросил он, оказавшись перед группой мужчин. Трое высоких парней расступились, и Гарри увидел четвертого, скорчившегося у мусорного бака.

\- Твое какое дело? – грубо сказал один из злодеев. – Шагай дальше. Мы заплатили за этого паршивца и можем делать с ним что угодно.

\- Я так не думаю, - ухмыльнулся Гарри, перекинув палочку из одной руки в другую и хрустнув шеей. Мужчины двинулись на него, выставив свои палочки. Конечно, они не узнали его, иначе бы не рискнули связываться. Но Гарри всегда выходил на прогулки, натянув до бровей черную лыжную шапку и спрятав глаза за темными очками.

Драка закончилась быстро. Перешагнув через тела, Гарри склонился над дрожащим мужчиной. Худой и хрупкий, покрытый кровью, тот отшатнулся прочь.

\- Тише, все хорошо, - ласково пробормотал Гарри. – Все в порядке. Это же я, Гарри Поттер! – и он радостно стянул шапку.

\- Пиздецки счастлив, - пробормотал мужчина, привычно растягивая слова. – А это я, Драко Малфой.

На Малфое не было ничего, кроме алых кружевных чулков и метки. Его заостренное лицо покрывали синяки и кровоподтеки. Но его глаза – два серебристых бриллианта – ярко сверкали на лице.

В ночной закусочной Малфой накинулся на гамбургер, брызгая во все стороны соусом. Официантка косилась на него, не из-за манер, а оттого, что Малфой по-прежнему был голым, как в момент рождения (если бы он родился в алых кружевных чулках).

\- Не хочешь накинуть мою мантию? – нервно уточнил Гарри, потягивая дешевый Огден из фляжки.

\- Нет, я привык, - отмахнулся Малфой. – Сутенер не разрешает мне носить одежду. К тому же твоя мантия не подойдет к моему типу фигуры. Ты по-прежнему позоришь себя этими жуткими шмотками, Поттер? Спустя столько лет?

\- Всегда, - мрачно откликнулся Гарри. – У тебя соус на… всем лице, в общем-то.

Малфой церемонно промокнул губы салфеткой.

\- Спасибо за угощение и все такое… я бы пригласил тебя на чай, но я живу под мостом, и там довольно мало места. И чайника нет. И чашек. И чая.

\- Ты можешь переночевать у меня, - предложил Гарри. Малфой окинул его цепким взглядом. Его тонкие губы скривились в усмешке.

\- Идет. Только аппарируй меня. Потому что палочки у меня тоже нет. И социального страхования. И левое яичко вырезали.

\- Ясно, - сказал Гарри, чувствуя себя немного неловко. – Хорошо. У меня там небольшой беспорядок… ладно.

Он достал палочку, и Малфой протянул ему руку. Секунду Гарри смотрел на тонкие, длинные пальцы, а потом крепко сжал их. Холодные, как ледышки. Аппарация закрутила их, крепко прижимая друг к другу.

***

Когда Малфой вышел из душа, Гарри успел прикончить полбутылки Огдена. Малфой появился в клубах пара, словно видение. Бледное лицо его раскраснелось, а на плечах блестели капельки влаги. Розовое пушистое полотенце было небрежно замотано вокруг бедер. Малфой отобрал у Гарри бутылку и сделал щедрый глоток, проливая Огден себе на подбородок, шею, грудь и все остальное тело. По правде говоря, он скорее купался в Огдене, нежели пил его. Ужасное расточительство.

\- Что за жуткая конура, - сказал Малфой, вернув пустую бутылку. – Хоть бы картинки какие на стены повесил. У меня гораздо уютней. Я знаю одного неплохого дизайнера интерьеров, могу оставить визитку.

\- Э-э, хорошо, - пробормотал Гарри.

\- Ты выглядишь паршиво, Потти, - добавил Малфой, подбоченившись. – Что с твоими волосами? Начал лысеть? Я знаю одного неплохого стилиста. Его визитка тоже у меня где-то припрятана. Впрочем, если захочешь, я и сам могу тебя уложить.

Внезапно Гарри подумал, что был бы не против, если бы Малфой его уложил.

«Я что, гей?» - с ужасом подумал он. Да, конечно, Гарри иногда спал с парнями, да и крепкие члены возбуждали его сильней, чем круглые груди Джинни, но ему никогда не приходило в голову, что это могло значить.

«Только не с Малфоем!» - ужаснулся он еще сильней. Малфой тем временем закончил разглядывать его скромное жилище и разматывал полотенце.

\- Трахаться будем? – деловито спросил он, швыряя полотенце на пол и забираясь в постель.

\- Что? Нет! Я…

\- Хорошо, оплата в любом случае почасовая, - быстро добавил Малфой и тут же крепко заснул.

***

\- Уверен, что это хорошая идея? – нервно уточнил Малфой, выходя вслед за Гарри из министерского лифта.

\- Конечно, - уверенно отрезал Гарри. – Мы добьемся справедливости. Я должен был прийти на тот суд и оправдать тебя… мне жаль, что этого не случилось. В тот день я был занят кое-чем важным.

Кажется, тогда была игра Гарпий против Валькирий.

Они шагали по министерским коридорам, и все встречные таращились на них. С Гарри почтительно здоровались, а Малфоя окидывали злобными взглядами. Малфой держался очень прямо. В своей новенькой шелковой мантии цвета «свежих ростков» он выглядел изумительно; прежде чем идти за справедливостью, они прошвырнулись по магазинам. В лучших салонах Малфоя не хотели обслуживать, но Гарри достаточно было бровь поднять, чтобы все вокруг становились очень любезными. Пока Малфой примерял галстуки, Гарри купил ему бриллиантовые запонки в бархатном футляре; он решил, что они точно подойдут к глазам.

Чтобы встретиться с Министром, им пришлось заполнять кучу форм и анкет. Пока Малфой задумчиво покусывал кончик пера, Гарри мрачно таращился по сторонам. Он заметил двух авроров, которые явно насмехались над Малфоем.

\- Это же наша куколка! – сказал один из авроров, и Малфой вздрогнул, еще внимательней вчитываясь в анкету. – Ну же, сладкий, улыбнись старым друзьям!

\- Что это значит? – прошипел Гарри, и авроры подошли ближе.

\- Мы насиловали его пару раз на допросах, - дружелюбно пояснил аврор, который стоял ближе к Гарри. – У него реально тугая задница.

Гарри ушам не мог поверить.

\- А как он кричал, когда мы пытали его разными зельями? Хныкал, как младенец, - добавил второй аврор со смешком. – Обожаю свою работу!

\- Надо позвать остальных ребят, кто пускал его по рукам. Пусть посмотрят на малыша.

Гарри просто рот разинул от такого заявления.

\- Вы же… авроры! – воскликнул он, когда справился с гневом. – Защитники страны! Добрые стражи! Так написано в брошюре «аврорат для начинающих», - Гарри долгое время предлагали стать начальником Аврората, но он предпочитал быть безработным и подавленным.

\- Конечно, так и есть, - спокойно согласился аврор. – Но он же злодей, преступник. А с ними можно творить что угодно. Особенно с этим, - он кивнул на Малфоя. – Наш начальник, Рон, так сразу и сказал.

\- Рон? Уизли?.. – уточнил Гарри хрипло.

\- Какими судьбами, Гарри, - раздалось за его спиной. Гарри уставился на лучшего друга. Тот холодно глядел на Малфоя, и лицо его по цвету сливалось с алой аврорской мантией. – Поверить не могу, что ты притащил сюда эту шлюшку. Это твой новый бойфренд?

\- Нет, это не… мы не… - Гарри нервно взлохматил волосы. – Как дела, дружище? Как Джинни поживает?

Рон смерил его убийственным взглядом.

\- Я прекрасно поживаю.

Гарри едва не подпрыгнул, когда к ним внезапно подошла Джинни. Она выглядела чудесно в своей темно-синей мантии и с убранными волосами. Под мантией проступал отчетливо-круглый живот. Вслед за ней Гарри окружили другие Уизли, и все они были настроены недружелюбно.

\- Мы пришли проведать Рона, - сообщила Джинни, презрительно глядя на Гарри. Молли протянула Рону завернутую в полотенце кастрюльку.

\- Рон, дорогой, ты снова забыл дома свой обед. Я приготовила твое любимое. – Молли повернулась к Гарри, ее добродушное лицо исказила гримаса гнева. – А тебе, Гарри, я приготовила твое нелюбимое. Пирожи с капустой. Надеюсь, ты растолстеешь, - она пихнула Гарри в руки вторую кастрюльку, еще теплую.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты связался с хорьком, Гарри, - заявил Рон. – После всего, что этот гаденыш сделал. К тому же, все знают, что он гей.

\- Еще в школе был геем, - добавила Джинни мстительно. – Все мальчишки мечтали попасть к нему в постель.

\- Особенно Томас, - заметил Малфой, выставив вперед свой острый подбородок. – Он буквально умолял меня об услуге… но грязнокровки не в моем вкусе.

\- Ах ты… - Джинни замахнулась, но Гарри перехватил ее руку.

\- Думаю, нам пора, - твердо сказал он, а затем подтолкнул Малфоя в сторону коридора. – У нас много дел.

\- Действительно много, - выкрикнул Малфой, оглядываясь через плечо на Джинни и толкаясь языком себе в щеку. – Если ты меня понимаешь…

Запихнув Малфоя в первый попавшийся кабинет, Гарри швырнул его к стенке.

\- Ты просто не можешь вести себя нормально? – прошипел Гарри в ярости. Его глаза подсвечивали сумрак комнаты алым. – Почему ты все время такой дерзкий?

\- Не понял нихрена, - ответил Малфой, - но пошипи еще на своем змеином, я жутко возбуждаюсь.

Гарри пришлось втянуть носом воздух и повторить про себя упражнение. Водопады и лес, мирный тихий лес, все хорошо, держи себя в руках.

\- Послушай, Потти, если ты решил меня наконец трахнуть, тебе придется сначала отпустить эти пирожки с капустой.

Гарри отшвырнул в сторону кастрюльку. Она глухо звякнула, задела что-то в темноте и на них посыпалось что-то тяжелое, больно бьющее по плечам.

\- Papa, не бей! – тонко завизжал Малфой, закрывая голову. Гарри закрыл его своим телом. Что-то жесткое шмякнуло его по уху.

\- Люмос! – гаркнул он и не смог сдержать сокрушенного вздоха. – Из всех мест на земле… расслабься, Малфой. Это чулан для метел. В Министерстве. Разумеется.

Малфой нервно ухмыльнулся.

\- В точности как одна из моих давних фантазий.

\- Что? Ты… ты фантазировал обо мне? – уточнил Гарри, поправляя очки.

\- Я был влюблен в тебя по уши с первого курса, Поттер, не говори, что ты не догадывался! – возмущенно воскликнул Малфой. Гарри мог только таращиться на него. – О, да Мерлин мой! Я ведь присылал тебе записочки.

\- Но в них были только ругательства!

\- Я называю это грязными разговорчиками, - пожал плечами Малфой.

\- Тупой гриффиндорец? Очкоголовый? Это должно было навести меня на мысль? – уточнил Гарри недоуменно. – Сиротка Потти? Слизнево вымя? Шваброволосый?

\- О, продолжай, - застонал Малфой ему в ухо. Это был действительно тесный чулан, и вдруг Гарри понял, что они буквально прижимаются друг к другу.

\- Шрам на ножках, - пробормотал Гарри низким голосом. – Недоумок криворукий. Грязный гриф.

Малфой сладко охнул, дернув бедрами.

\- Да, Потти, - зашептал он, стаскивая с Гарри мантию. – Тупица, ах…

Гарри впился губами в его рот. Острый язычок Малфоя скользнул ему прямо в глотку. Руки беспорядочно шарили по телу. Ресницы Малфоя, похожие на серебряные стрелы, трепетали. Его платиновые пряди упали на лицо, аристократичные брови сошлись к переносице, а все его тонкое, гибкое тело прильнуло к Гарри.

\- Мой слизеринский принц, - прошептал Гарри, опустившись на колени и расстегивая Малфою штаны. – Привет, дружище, - он взял скользкий член в руку и принялся нежно ласкать его. – Привет, малютка… позволь с тобой поздороваться как следует, - и он крепко сжал член в ладони. Малфой извивался и стонал, издавал скулящие, высокие, непристойные звуки. Его бедра беспрестанно двигались, желая большего, а ноги разъезжались в стороны, как у новорожденного олененка. Гарри пригвоздил Малфоя к стенке силой своей магии, с ее же помощью заставил

одежду Малфоя буквально испариться. Один взгляд – и ягодицы Малфоя раздвинулись, а ноги взметнулись высоко вверх, и Малфой испуганно завис в воздухе, задыхаясь.

\- Что за черт? – пробормотал он, ярко-розовый румянец расходился по его щекам, шее и груди. – Поттер, прекращай выпендриваться…

Но уже в следующую секунду Малфой стонал, закатив глаза, потому что Гарри усилием мысли направил ментальный щуп прямо ему в анус. Невидимый и гибкий, созданный только силой невероятной магии Гарри, тот проник так глубоко, как не мог бы проникнуть ни один член. Ментальный щуп ткнулся в волшебную точку Малфоя, снова и снова пронзая ее мягким покалыванием. Вслед за этим Гарри вонзил в Малфоя свой член, усилием мысли сделав дырочку Малфоя податливой и растянутой. Он накрыл руками грудь Малфоя, подразнивая и сжимая соски. Малфой едва мог дышать и издавал разные неразборчивые звуки, пока Гарри толкался в него все быстрей и быстрей. В момент, когда одинокое яичко Малфоя поджалось, а член поднялся прямо к животу, Малфой принялся восклицать что-то страстное на французском.

\- Papa, oh, papa!

Хоть Гарри не понимал не слова, его это заводило еще сильнее. Буквально через пару секунд он ощутил, как кончает в Малфоя мощной, долгой, беспрерывной струей. Малфой тоже кончил, изящно плеснув жемчужное семя на новую рубашку Гарри.

После Гарри сжал его в объятьях, мягко укачивая. Малфой – нет, Драко! – положил голову ему на плечо, отдыхая.

\- Потти, ты чертовски странный, - пробормотал Малфой в шею Гарри. – В моем роду были суккубы, но даже они так не трахались.

\- В моем роду были гиппогрифы, - Гарри пожал плечами. – Поэтому достоинство у меня конское.

Они обнимались еще пару минут, пока связь между ними не стала очевидной: магическая и таинственная, мощная и необъяснимая, как сама судьба, она заставляла их качаться на волнах блаженства. Когда это чувство утихло, Гарри выпустил Малфоя из объятий и они отправились к Министру Магии за оправдательным вердиктом.

Перед тем, как зайти в кабинет, Гарри натянул свою лыжную шапочку, а Малфой достал из кармана серебряный фамильный кастет.


End file.
